You are so far away from me now
by Hazuki-Masaru
Summary: Hazuki and Masaru haven't talked to each other for 4 years. They meet each other and what happens when feeling grow. She, the top 1 student of Karen All girls academy and He, the hearthrob and best athlete of Misora High.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi nor the characters in my story.

This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading and please review.

­

Chapter 1. Looking Back

Flawlessly, she answers every Calculus problem with a breeze. Her glasses fog up and an easy smile can be seen on her lips. Hazuki finishes her homework and lets out a sigh. "There. I'm done. Now, it's time for bed."

She stretches out her hands over her head and looks at her table clock. "Oh! It's 12 midnight already? I'm overdoing my study habits again." She giggles and walks to her bed. She kneels down, says hers prayers and lies down.

She closes her eyes. 'I wonder if Doremi and the others would still scold me if they knew I'm overdoing studies again' she thought. Her eyes caught the picture frame on her side table. It was her graduation picture in middle school with her bestfriends and their parents.

"It's been 4 years, huh?" she says taking the picture in her hands. She looks at it more intensely and a tear rolled out her eye. Yet, she had a happy smile on her. She graduated Valedictorian in middle school and everybody was proud of her. "Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana… I miss you guys."

She puts back the picture frame on her table and rolled to her side. 'Yes, I miss them. The last time we were together was a couple of months ago on summer. We have get-togethers once a year after all. But it's still different back in middle school' she thought.

Doremi went to Misora High School where most of their batchmates attended so it wasn't hard for Doremi to cope up. Aiko went back to Osaka with her parents and lived with her grandfather. She's in the best secondary school there and she's their number 1 athlete. Onpu attended an exclusive high school for celebrities that give acting and singing workshops to strengthen their talents. Momoko flew to America with her parents and is the top of their class in high school there. They also heard that Hana was now having a one-on-one training with the Queens to control her magic and become responsible. She was 5 years old now.

And, Hazuki Fujiwara attended the exclusive Karen All Girls' Academy, a school for girls with great intellect and potential. She is in her last year now, just like her bestfriends, and she's currently the number 1 student. She also travels sometimes with her parents when her father will have shootings in different countries and places. She also visits her bestfriend, Doremi, once a month and vice versa.

She closes her eyes and looks back at her memories. She remembers the first time they became witches, when she made a toy mouse that winds itself. She remembered the Majo dou and the times they worked there being a magic shop to a flower shop, a sweet shop and a craft shop. She remembers the time they became mommies of Hana and their adventures as ojamajos. She remembers the FLAT 4 and how they became enemies to friends. She remembers her classmates and their times together. All these memories made her want to go back in time and experience them all over again.

Then, one thought came to her. She opens her eyes and thinks for a little while. "I miss him" she whispers. She closed her eyes again and unveiled the image she saw. A boy with green hair and eyes was there. He had a purple polo with unbuttoned top buttons and fatigue-colored pants. He was holding out flowers to her. 'That was on Valentines Day, my birthday' she thought. Her heart raced and beat faster and faster.

"Masaru-kun" she said and a blush crept out her face. She still had this weird feeling every time she would think of him, more if he was near her. She's been like this ever since she… met him. The time when he helped her up when she got injured in kindergarten, that was the time she met him. He became her treasured friend.

"Masaru-kun, you still make me feel like this." She whispered feeling more heat come to her face as she remembered the time when he threw their treasured whistle and they found it together, holding hands when they found it. "You still make me feel like this even if we haven't talked for 4 years" she said. 'Though, I would really want to talk with you if I had the courage to do so'.

Hazuki would ask Doremi bout him since they both went to Misora high school.

_Doremi: He's fine, Hazuki. He's not a loner anymore. He hangs out with Hasebe a lot and sometimes with Kotake. He's in Judo club, Sports club and Art club. He's so popular with the girls in school too. But he hasn't made a move nor shown interest with any girl in school, though. He's popular, you know. And he's cheerful now. And… ahm.. argh! Why don't you ask him yourself, Hazuki? I mean, you're childhood friends and all, right?_

_Hazuki: (shrugs and blushes) I wish I could, Doremi. But I haven't talked to him since our graduation day. And if I did talk to him, what would I say? I don't even think I'll be able to say something. He might be angry at me coz I didn't go to Misora high school._

_Doremi: (grins andslaps Hazuki's back) You know what, Hazuki? I think you still have a crush on Yada. Am I right?_

_Hazuki: (glasses fog up and face turns to bright red) What do you mean, Doremi?! No! No! He's… I mean. We're just… I…_

_Doremi: You don't have to hide it from me, Hazuki. I knew it from the beginning. Since we were in kindergarten. You see each other more than friends. You treasure one another. You both just don't admit it to yourselves. You like him, ok? Or maybe it's more than like, Hazuki?_

'Could Doremi be right? Is that how I feel for Masaru?' she asked herself. 'Well, I don't know. I wish I could know but I'm also afraid if he don't or won't feel the same way'. She rubs her eyes and closes them tight. In an instant, she fell asleep and dreamt of strolling down the park seeing a familiar face up ahead.

End of chapter 1.

Hope you like it. I hope to get reviews too. I don't care if nobody reads it now or tomorrow but in the future, I know there will be people who'll appreciate my work. Next chapter will either come tomorrow or the next day. I'm sorry if I started with a short one. I'll make the next ones longer. Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapters too.

Yours truly,

Hazuki-Masaru


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi nor the characters in my story.

I love this story! I hope you as my readers like it too. I'm pretty fast at writing coz I really want to share my passion for Hazuki and Masaru love story. They look so cute together! Don't you agree?

Here it goes. Enjoy!

­

Chapter 2. Unknown gift

"HAZUKI-SAMA, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UUUPPPP!!!" an old voice yelled.

"Waaah!" the brunette was shocked by the yelling and immediately got up.

Still a little groggy (which doesn't happen to her often), she gets up and goes to the bathroom to bathe. She turned on the hot shower and took off her night dress and glasses, laying them on the table across the shower. She embraced the warm water that caressed her skin and started rubbing the sponge with shower gel on her arms.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "What was that dream all about?" she asked herself. She tried her best to remember the dream she had before she woke up.

_Hazuki was walking in the park and it was sunset around 5 pm. She unknowingly went to this area just to pass by and remember her childhood. Then, she noticed a shadow a few feet from her. He had his back face her and was looking at the sunset. He looked so known to her._

_Hazuki: Uh…M… Ma… Masaru-kun?_

_Her throat dried and everything about him became familiar to her. She could now hear the soft sound of the trumpet playing. It wasn't the usual 'Twinkle, twinkle little star', but it was a well-composed piece. It was soothing to the mind and soul. 'Is that you, Masaru?' she thought. It has to be him. It is him. Her childhood friend, Yada Masaru. She walked closer and took a few steps. Then, she suddenly stopped._

_Hazuki: But, what am I going to tell him? I don't have the courage to talk. I might be speechless. He might not want to talk to me. He might run away. Or he might not recognize me. I can't… I can't just go to him. He must've forgotten me._

_Her face began to turn red and small tears welled up on her eyes. She turned around and was about to run away when…_

_Masaru: Wait!_

_She stopped in her tracks. His voice was more of an angel's in her ears. She didn't dare to look at him. She might cry in front of him._

_Masaru: uh… I knew you'd come so I waited hoping to see you. It's been a while, Fujiwara._

_Her heart started to race like a wild beast. 'What should I say? What should I do? Oh, God! Help me! Say something!' her thoughts came to her like full blown strikes. She heard him come near her. 'Oh, God! I don't know what to do. Turn around! Talk to him! Come on! This is your chance to talk to him after 4 years!'_

_Masaru: Fujiwara…_

_She breathed deep and turned around. She was about to say something. Then, _

"_HAZUKI-SAMA, IT'S TIME TO WAKE UUUPPPP!!!"_

"huh." She sighed and turned off the shower. 'It was just a dream after all.' She thought and got ready for school. She had to wear her long-sleeved uniform because it's still spring time on the month of February. Her uniform in Karen All Girls' Academy was navy blue in color, with white long sleeves and a sailor collar. The skirt was all pleated and went an inch below her knees. She had black mid-calf socks and brown loafers on. She had some of her hair tied up in an orange bow and the rest falling down on her shoulders. She had longer hair now that almost reached her waist.

She went down and greeted her parents and her maid. "Good morning Mama, Papa, Baaya-san". She had her cheery smile on her.

"Good morning, dear. Have a seat now and get ready for breakfast or you'll be late." Her mother said and they all sat together and began eating their abundant breakfast.

When she finished, she kissed her parents goodbye and was about to go out the door when her mother called out for her.

"Hazuki, dear, wait." Reiko Fujiwara said and Hazuki halted. "Yes, Mama? What is it?" Hazuki said. "Let's go shopping tomorrow, ok? It's Saturday so you don't have school and… it's your birthday!"

Struck, the brunette was shocked. 'It's my birthday tomorrow. I totally forgot!' she thought. "Ok, Mama. We'll go shopping tomorrow. Can I bring Doremi with us? Please?" she said to her mom.

"Of course you can, dear. You can bring as much friends as you want. Ok? It's going to be your day tomorrow." Reiko hugged her daughter before the brunette dashed off to school.

School ended a little early because there was going to be a faculty meeting. All the club meetings were cancelled too because the coordinators were also in the faculty meeting so Hazuki didn't have to attend Student council, math club, violinist guild, science club, ballet graces, swimmers club and all the other clubs. (She pretty much joined all the clubs and got high ranks in all of them, except in sports club)

She decided to go to Doremi's house. It was 4 pm and in Misora high, they go home at 3 pm.

She rang the doorbell in the Harukaze house and Doremi answered the door.

"Ha – Hazuki! Wha… what brings you here? Hehe…" Doremi was nervous and sweating. She immediately closed the door and went to her best friend.

"Doremi, how are you? I just came by. Classes and club meetings for the rest of the day were cancelled coz teachers have faculty meeting. It's still 4 pm so I thought I should drop by." Hazuki said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But, you don't seem to be happy seeing me."

"No! No, it's not like that Hazuki!" feeling a little guilty, Doremi scratched her head. "I'm so happy to see you, Hazuki. I wanted to go to your house tonight but you came to me first so that gives us more time to be together." Doremi had her cheerful smile back.

Hazuki was relieved her friend was back to her usual self. "So, let's go in Doremi." She said and was about to go to the door when Doremi blocked the door. "What's wrong, Doremi? You don't want me to get in?" Hazuki said with worry on her face.

Doremi smiled an unsure smile and said "Well, uh… the house is dirty, Hazuki. And ahm… Its better out here coz its cool. You see, the house is a mess." The pink-haired teen laughed a small hehe.

"Oh. Ok Doremi. Ahm… Shall we go to Maho Dou then?" Hazuki smiled. Doremi nodded and they walked there.

Doremi rested her back on the railings. They were just outside Maho Dou and began to talk about their times together. They were laughing and smiling.

"Doremi, do you miss middle school?" Hazuki suddenly asked and looked really sad.

"Hmmm… No, I don't, Hazuki." Doremi answered with an easy smile on her.

Hazuki was a little surprised by Doremi's answer. But she knew that her best friend is also happy with her high school life so maybe she just didn't see middle school as a very significant time in her life. Her face became even more sad and full of worry.

Then, Doremi continued. "It's not middle school that I miss, Hazuki." The brunette looked at her friend and didn't know what she meant. The pink-haired teen continued "It's us. You, me, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Hana. I miss our times together." Doremi smiled at her best friend.

Hazuki was welling up tears on her eyes. "Oh, Doremi. I miss us too." She started sobbing and poured out her tears. Doremi hugged her friend tightly and cried with her.

"Don't cry, Hazuki. We're all going to be fine. We promised that we will be best friends forever no matter what, right? Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hana, you and me, we're all together in our hearts." Doremi said sniffling and stopping the tears that are flowing out from her eyes.

Hazuki started to stop sobbing and held back her tears. She smiled even though her face was still stained from the tears she shed. "You're right, Doremi."

They smiled at each other and hugged. Doremi said, "Don't ever cry again, Hazuki. Ok? I thought you weren't a crybaby anymore." They laughed.

"Cut it out, Doremi. I'm emotional when it comes to friendship, you know" said Hazuki.

Doremi eyed her friend seriously and smiled slyly. "Oh, really?" said Doremi. "You're also emotional bout your lovey dovey, Hazuki."

Hazuki stiffened and blushed. "Huh? What are you talking bout, Doremi? Lovey dovey? Who's that? Huh? I don't have one." She defended and blushed even more.

Doremi gave a small O with her mouth. "Oooohhh? Yes you do, Hazuki. You had feelings for him since kindergarten. Admit it already. You like Yada."

"No! I-" Hazuki was cut off by the pink-haired girl.

"Don't even think about denying it, Hazuki. You know I'm right" teased Doremi.

"Hazuki got even redder. "Ok. Ok." She sighed. "But it's not like he feels the same way, Doremi" her eyes became sad.

Doremi looked at her friend and said "Maybe you're wrong, Hazuki. We think Masaru likes you a lot."

"Huh? We?" Hazuki asked with confusion in her face.

Doremi became tense and immediately said "ahm… you know. We, me and my self. Hehe… we." She smiled an uneasy smile and quickly said. "Anyways, Yada was so nice to you when we were in middle school. I thought he saw you as special to him. He is that kind of person anyway, right?"

Hazuki opened her mouth and said "But, he also does that to Shiori. He's protective of her. Maybe he likes Shiori… and not me." Tears began forming on her eyes again.

Doremi felt the pain that Hazuki felt. 'It must've hurt her so much to see Yada visit Shiori a lot in the hospital back in middle school. But she doesn't know…' she thought. "If only you knew…" Doremi began.

"If only I knew what, Doremi?" asked Hazuki.

Doremi covered her mouth with both her hands. "Did I say something? Ahm... Nothing, Hazuki. I was just talking to myself" Doremi quickly said and looked at her watch. "Oh! It's almost 8 pm, Hazuki. We should go home. I'm getting hungry. And, it's getting late."

Hazuki wiped all of her tears with her handkerchief and said "You're right, Doremi. Oh, I almost forgot. Tomorrow, let's go out. Mama and I will go shopping and she said you can come with." Hazuki smiled to her friend.

Doremi smiled back and said "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, Hazuki." They hugged and parted ways.

Hazuki sat on her bed. It was 11 30 pm now. 'Only half an hour left before I'm 16' she thought.

She already received advance gifts from her friends in high school and her relatives and cousins. Marina, one her friends in middle school sent her a bouquet of flowers around 9 pm. She also got letters and text messages from her other friends in middle school. Onpu sent her a beautiful card and a CD of her not-yet-released album. Aiko called her up on 10 pm and told her not to sleep until 1 am coz she wants to be the first person to greet her happy birthday. Doremi sent her a text message saying "Happy Birthday to my Best Friend, Hazuki". Momoko sent her a small package with a pair of orange crystal earrings and a birthday card. There was also a small white rose that appeared on her table and a card with a picture of Hana and Pao-chan. At the back said: Happy Birthday Hazuki-chan! Love, Hana and Pao-chan.

Still, she did find something missing in all of it. She was happy with all the greetings and gifts but there was something or someone missing. She looked at her cell phone; it was 11:55 already. "5 more minutes" she said. She tried to be happy that she's going to have her birthday in a few minutes. She closed her eyes and imagined the best birthday she had. It was in middle school. The day when she had the courage to give 'him' chocolates again. Her courage enhancing chocolates did give her the courage to confess her love for him. But he must've thought of it differently. He must've thought that they were just friendship chocolates or coz it's her birthday. "I'm so hopeless" she said.

Suddenly, her cell phone beeped. She received a text message. It was exactly 12 am, February the 14th. The first person to greet her, who was it? She opened the message. It said:

_Happy Birthday, Fujiwara Hazuki. I have something for you outside your gate. I hope you'll like them. I wish all the best for you._

She was surprised. 'Who could this be?' she asked in her head. It was only a message and the number of the sender doesn't appear. She hurriedly ran down and opened the front door. She looked around in hope to see someone by the gates. She dashed down and opened the gate enough to let her out. She peered around in hopes to see a person but she didn't spot anyone. She looked at what was in front of the gate. It was a whole basket of pink roses with some balloons and a big red ribbon. It was very beautiful and smelled so sweet.

She carried the basket full of 2 dozen roses to her room. She looked at them with such happiness and all the while she was blushing a bright pink on her cheeks. "Who could've given these? They're so pretty." She said while adoring the pink roses and smelling the sweet fragrance they gave. She found a small note attached to it. It said:

_Fujiwara, Happy Birthday. If it's ok, I would like to talk to you. Let's meet at the park later at 5 pm. Please come if you have time. I'll wait. And, Happy Valentines Day to you._

Hazuki blinked and thought hard. "Who could this be?" she said and wondered. She had an idea but immediately took it out of her head. "It couldn't be him." She said and placed the basket of flowers on the table beside her bed. She let herself fall on her bed and looked at the ceiling. 'Should I meet this person tomorrow?' she asked herself. She wants to go. She wants to know who sent her flowers. "I'll decide tomorrow." With this, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. She dreamt of pink flowers and an image right behind them. Somehow, her birthday became complete all of the sudden.

She woke up at 6 am. Hazuki got up and stretched out. She said a small prayer thanking God for another year in her life. She looked at her table and saw the basket of pink roses. She was surprised at first and remembered what happened last night. She smiled and got ready.

She had breakfast and her family greeted her happy birthday. They had a small cake on the table for breakfast. She was so happy that her family still celebrated her birthday even though she's 16 now. Her mother gave her a really girly dress with ruffles and flowers which Hazuki didn't really like but smiled at her mom for it. Her father gave her a PDA which she could use in school and as a personal digital organizer. She hugged her parents for the gifts they gave. Baaya-san made a cute brown messenger bag with orange straps. Hazuki hugged her maid tightly and thanked her.

It was time for shopping and Hazuki got ready. Her Mama was waiting for her in the car and she got her cell phone and new PDA and some other stuff in her new bag that Baaya gave. She hopped into their car and drove off to get Doremi from her house.

Hazuki read the messages on her phone. Most were from her friends in Karen All Girls Academy. A few were from her friends in Misora high. There were 2 from Momoko and 5 from Onpu all greeting happy birthday and happy Valentines Day. 1 from Onpu also said "give Yada chocolates, ok? I won't forgive you if you won't". Onpu was always like that. Aiko also sent some messages saying sorry coz she dozed off last night so she wasn't the first one to greet. Then, the last message must've come from the person who gave her the flowers. It said: _Please come later at 5 pm in the park, Fujiwara. I really want to talk to you._

She has to decide if she should go or not.

They arrived in Doremi's house. To her surprise, Doremi was with Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Bibi. They were carrying a cake with them.

"Surprise!" said Aiko.

Hazuki was so happy and tears began to form on her eyes.

"Don't cry, Hazuki. You won't look pretty if you will" teased Onpu.

"You guys, I really am surprised. You came all the way here on my birthday" said Hazuki with a happy smile.

"Happy Birthday, Hazuki!" four male voices said in chorus. It was Fujio, Akatuki, Leon and Tony.

"Oh, you guys too? Thank you so much!" Hazuki was so happy.

Momoko whispered to Hazuki. "Doremi set this all up. The guys used magic so that we could come here."

"Oh." Said Hazuki.

"I see that the surprise went well Doremi." Reiko Fujiwara said.

"Mama, you knew about this?" asked Hazuki, a little confused.

Her mother laughed a little and said "well, Doremi told me about this surprise a few days ago."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Fujiwara" said Doremi and the girls and the FLAT 4 bowing to the elder female.

"Oh, no need to thank me. I should thank you all for being such good friends to my Hazuki." smiled Reiko. "I'll be off now, dear."

"Hazuki was puzzled. "But what about shopping, Mama?" she asked.

Reiko answered "Oh, we can do that next time, dear. Enjoy your birthday. Your dad and I will have a date. It is Valentines Day after all. Ok?"

Hazuki smiled. "Ok, Mama. Enjoy and thank you very much." She hugged her mother goodbye and her mother went off.

The ojamajos and the sorcerers went in Doremi's house. Her parents were on a date so they had the house to themselves.

They all talked about how they were and about their times before. Doremi and Akatuki became best friends and nothing more. Aiko and Leon were still fighting over who was better but it was clearly seen that the blue-haired athlete also likes the blonde hunk. Tony was talking to Onpu and he was asking her about her work and stuff. Onpu was blushing the whole time since Tony wasn't annoying anymore. He was taking her seriously and he also wants to be as famous as she was so he was trying his best. Onpu must be developing feelings for him.

Fujio wrote Hazuki a book. He handed it to her.

"Happy Birthday, Hazuki." he smiled sweetly.

She took it from him. "Thank you, Fujio-kun." She smiled and opened the book.

"It's about love, Hazuki-chan. I just thought I'd write one for you, a love story. I know I have no chance but I just want you to know that I am still here as your friend" said Fujio.

Hazuki blushed a little. "Thank you again, Fujio-kun. I do treasure you as my friend." This is probably for the best of both of them. They were too similar but she didn't have the feelings for him. Fujio understood this and remained as one of her closest friends.

It was 3 pm now. Everybody was exchanging chocolates and cards.

"Girls, it's almost time to go" said Akatuki.

Doremi whined a little but stood up. Everybody else did so too.

"Time to go? You're leaving already?" Hazuki asked puzzled.

"Yeah. We're so sorry, Hazuki" said Tony.

"We can't stay here too long. But we enjoyed our get-together birthday and Valentines Day party" said Momoko.

"It's coz we used magic. It won't last very long. We get to transport back to where we belong." Said Fujio.

Momoko, Onpu and Aiko hugged their friends Doremi and Hazuki goodbye. Doremi and Akatuki hugged each other too and Hazuki smiled and said goodbye to Fujio. Aiko gave Leon a high five and Tony gave Onpu a big hug. In a few moments, they started to disappear until only Doremi and Hazuki were left.

"That was such a great surprise, Doremi. Thank you very much!" said Hazuki happily to her friend.

"You're welcome, Hazuki. I just wanted you to be happy. I noticed that you have a lot in your mind these days so it was a great plan" said Doremi.

They both laughed and giggled.

"Oh! I have to make chocolates for Kotake!" Doremi clumsily ran to the kitchen and began to make boiling water and grating chocolate bars.

Hazuki followed her friend to the kitchen. "Doremi? Are you and Kotake dating?" she asked.

Doremi flustered and stiffened. "Ahm… Hehe…" she said scratching the back of her head.

Hazuki giggled. "I'm happy for you, Doremi."

"Thanks, Hazuki" said Doremi. "Ahm… Why don't you make one for Yada?" she added.

Hazuki shrugged. "I don't know, Doremi. I might not have the courage to give it to him. I don't even know if I can face him." Her eyes were so sad.

"Don't worry, Hazuki. I know you can do it." Doremi said encouraging her friend.

"Ok… I'm meeting someone later at 5 pm, Doremi." Hazuki started.

"Huh? Who?" Doremi asked, very interested.

"I… I don't know. Somebody gave me a basket of roses last night." She answered.

"Who do you think it is, Hazuki?" Doremi inquired and continued making her chocolates.

"I'm not sure. I have a feeling that it's someone I know. But I'm not sure if I should go, Doremi." Hazuki stated making her bunch of heart shaped chocolates.

"Go, Hazuki. Meet that person. Who knows? Something good might happen." Doremi finished her dark and white chocolates.

Hazuki placed her hand-made chocolates in a box and put embellishments on them. "Ok, Doremi. I'll go. And, I will give these to Masaru-kun." She smiled and ran off.

It was 5 pm now. She was walking towards the park. She reached the area. There were lots of couples around. It is Valentines Day after all.

Hazuki walked more and heard the soft tune of a trumpet. She followed the sound.

'This seems so familiar' she thought. It was sunset now and the sky was orange. She reached an area where there were no couples around. She looked up at the trumpeter. He had green hair up to his shoulders. He had tan skin and a purple polo shirt and fatigue pants. He was playing a golden trumpet like a pro. Hazuki stared at him and familiarized everything. 'Just like in my dreams' she thought.

Her heart began to race. 'He was the one who gave me the roses'. She walked forward.

He stopped playing and looked at her. He was so handsome now. Like a slightly tattered angel or a prince from a fairy tale. He smiled at her.

Her face started to heat up and she stopped in her tracks. She blushed a deep red and her throat dried.

"I knew you'd come so I waited hoping to see you. It's been a while, Fujiwara."

End of chapter 2.

Oh my God! I so love my fanfic!

Did you guys like this chapter? Was it long enough? Tell me my flaws. Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. And please review. Thank you all very much. I appreciate everybody who reads my fic.

Live on Ojamajo fans!

Hazuki-Masaru


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi nor the characters in my story.

Hiyah! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write my next chapter. I just had a dilemma on what to write down. Now I chose to mix both my ideas together so I hope you'll all like this chapter. And I had a hard time with adjusting to my new environment. We just migrated to a new country. But don't worry. I'm back to writing. The next one will follow soon so keep in touch. I thank you all for the reviews too.

Happy reading!!!

Chapter 3. His side

"_I knew you'd come so I waited hoping to see you. It's been a while, Fujiwara."_

His heart beat like crazy. How long has it been since he talked to her? No. How long has it been since he wanted to talk to her? A smile plastered on his face. He walked towards her.

He could see that she's trembling a little and that shock on her face. She was red all over with eyes glistening and sparkling.

'She's still the same Hazuki that I know' he thought.

He was so close to her now. One and a half feet away from her. He could see her features clearly now. She's probably five feet 7 inches tall, 5 inches shorter than he was. She was shaped like an angel behind those formal and decent clothing. It was as Hazuki as always to wear those type of clothes. Just simple. That's what he had always admired her for. And her eyes. The orange-brown were intense despite that shock in them. Her face was that of a fairy, such prettiness and beauty that every creature would stop and look at. She even looked prettier that Onpu. He knew that she had grown to be a young woman.

Sometimes, he'd worry if there are too many guys after her. Maybe the rich and the famous already had eyes on her knowing that her father is a famous director and all. He was relieved to know from his 'source' that she wasn't involved with anyone at all. She was focused on her studies and not interested in all those guys who had asked her out. She'd make friends with them though, he knows that Hazuki can never be harsh to anyone and is not capable of letting down people.

He lowered down his head a little and smiled more as he is right in front of her now. He looked back at her. He could see that she's easing up a bit. Maybe this would turn out really good. He'd always wanted to talk to her. It's been 4 years since he hadn't talked to her. He had always wanted to approach her and converse with her. There were even times when he'd walk by near Karen All Girls' Academy in hopes to 'accidentally' see her to talk. He'd done that a few times. No. Actually, he'd done that very often at least once every week. But too bad he never approached her. He was, well, afraid that she might not want to talk to him. So he just settled on seeing her after school, catching her on the way as she finishes her late club meetings and school responsibilities.

He opened his mouth and spoke. "Fujiwara, ahm… you wanna sit down over there? There's a bench. And we could talk."

She nodded and blushed even more.

He smiled at her reaction.

'I still can't figure out why she blushes every time I talk to her' he thought.

He remembered the time he asked why she blushes like that to Doremi a year ago.

_Autumn day, Masaru walks around the campus and spots Doremi on a bench toying with her photo album._

_Masaru: Hey, Harukaze._

_Doremi: Hi Yada! Look! I have pictures of Middle school times. Ohhh… I miss everyone! And it's only been a few months._

_Masaru: (He goes near and takes photo album. Looks at pictures and focuses on all pictures with Hazuki. He smiles. Then, notices a picture of them talking where Hazuki was blushing.)_

_Masaru: Harukaze, can you tell me something?_

_Doremi: Huh? What is it, Yada?_

_Masaru: I've really been wondering for a long time. Since we were in kindergarten. Ahm…_

_Doremi: What? Spit it out. _

_Masaru: Uh… well, about Fujiwara._

_Doremi: Hazuki? Hmmm… (smiles slyly.) What about Hazuki? (grins sheepishly)_

_Masaru: Uh… Why does she blush whenever we talk? I mean, why does she feel so uneasy around me?_

_Doremi: Why? (she teased) You blush and feel uneasy around her as well. Am I right or am I right? Hehehehe…_

_Masaru: That's not-_

_Kotake: Stop denying it, Yada._

_Masaru: (Looks abck and sees Kotake)_

_Kotake: We all know that there's something special between you and Hazuki._

_Doremi: Kotake! Hey, you're late!_

_Masaru: Huh? Kotake? What are you talking bout? There's nothing between me and Fujiwara._

_Kotake: Yada, Yada, Yada. Don't deny it. It's already written all over your face. Right, Dojimi?_

_Doremi: Yeah, whatever, Kotake. And stop calling me Dojimi or I won't go out with you ever again!_

_Kotake: Alright. Geez. Just wanted to light up things around here for poor Yada._

_Masaru: I don't get you guys. I'm leaving._

_Doremi: Wait, Yada! We're not finished with you yet. We know that you always wait for Hazuki, you know! (She yelled)_

They walked toward the bench and sat. Silent for a few seconds, both of them didn't know how to start a conversation. She was so silent and red. He can't seem to get the words out of him. He decided to speak up. This was his plans after all.

"Ah…" he started, "Fujiwara, how are you?"

She looked at him and smiled this time. His heart raced. 'She's so beautiful' he thought.

"I'm so happy, Masaru-kun," she said with tears forming in her eyes. She was conscious of herself now, he could tell. She was always adjusting her glasses and looking over her blouse.

She's one of the most respected students in all of the country now. She's top student in their whole province and she's well off. Her beauty and brains goes around the whole country. She's active in school councils and clubs.

He, on the other hand, is the best athlete of Misora High. He does get into some fights sometimes on the street but he only does self-defense and rescuing. In Misora High, he is the ace player in most of the sports teams. He's so popular. He does good in school too. He's branded as "hero" to the girls he saved on street scandals and trouble. He's witty, charming and handsome. Girls would swarm all over him but he takes no interest in them. But he does it in a gentleman way.

They're so different yet so the same as before.

But he never changed one thing about them. He always watches out on her. She never knew. Good thing Kotake and Doremi never told her anything.

_Kotake: Hey, Yada!_

_Masaru: (Looks back at his friend)_

_Kotake: Valentine's Day is coming up. Your locker's gonna be full of chocolates and gifts again. Don't forget to share your blessings, ok?_

_Masaru: Whatever, Kotake. I don't get anything special on Valentine's Day._

_Hasebe: Oh? Are you kidding me? You make me laugh, Yada. (pats Yada's back in a friendle manner.)_

_Kotake: You're one of the most eligible bachelors in school, man! Well… we 3 are. Hehe… so let's share our gifts._

_Hasebe: But everyone knows you're dating Doremi, Kotake. No girl will dare give you anything this year after that dramatic confession part 2 you did last week._

_Kotake: Hasebe, you– _

_Masaru: Hey, shut up already. No need for a shouting fight._

_Hasebe: Alright alright, Mr. Peace Officer._

_Kotake: So, when will you ever make a move on Hazuki, ei, Yada?_

_Masaru: What the hell are you talking about, Kotake?!_

_Hasebe: Make a move on her, man._

_Kotake: Doremi mentioned that it's Hazuki's birthday on Valentine's. That's your chance, Yada._

_Masaru: Yeah, whatever._

_Kotake: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Make your move. She's just waiting for you._

_Masaru: What made you say that, huh?_

_Kotake: Just a guess. Well, be a courageous knight and talk to your lovely princess already._

_Hasebe: Just do it, man._

_Masaru: (Thought: yeah, they're right. It's time to talk to her)_

"I'm glad that you're happy, Fujiwara" he said and fixed his eyes on hers. Heat crept its way to his tanned cheeks.

They stared at each other for more than 20 seconds and she gave away and looked back at her hands.

He thought that she might get shy and uneasy again.

"Masaru-kun…" she speaked. He listened intently to what she's going to say next. "I missed you."

Did he hear that right? His heart was beating so fast. He could see the light pink shade on her cheeks. He answered, "I missed you, too, Hazuki."

Whew… Short POV of Masaru-kun. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm sorry if there are too much corrections and stuff but please understand.

Once again, I would like to ask everyone to review. That would mean a lot to me. Thank you to all. Tomorrow, chapter 4 is up.

Yours truly,

Hazuki-Masaru


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or the characters in my story.

Hi guys! Chapter 4 is here. More reviews please. I'd be happier to write if I get more reviews. And I'm so sorry I haven't presented this chapter as I've said coz there are complications in my life that I had to deal with. Thanks for understanding.

Chapter 4. Rekindling and Knowing

"_I'm glad that you're happy, Fujiwara" he said and fixed his eyes on hers. Heat crept its way to his tanned cheeks._

_They stared at each other for more than 20 seconds and she gave away and looked back at her hands._

_He thought that she might get shy and uneasy again._

_"Masaru-kun…" she spoke. He listened intently to what she's going to say next. "I missed you."_

_Did he hear that right? His heart was beating so fast. He could see the light pink shade on her cheeks. He answered, "I missed you, too, Hazuki."_

It was the first time she'd actually hear him say her name. It was music to her ears. He's definitely changed so much in the past years. Yet she hasn't.

She hesitated. Was she so bold into telling him she missed him? 'Oh God, what is he thinking of me now', she thought.

Silence crept up like a shadow. The orange sky was slowly darkening. Time seemed like eternity to her now. She had always wanted to talk to him, and he to her, and now, here they were.

He's eyes searched for her eyes but she was looking away, too embarrassed to look at him after what she said. Why was the question in his mind. 'Why is she looking away?' he thought.

The wind blew lightly. She could feel the cool air but she was too warm to shiver. She wanted to hear him more. She wanted them to be the same again. Friends once more, even best friends if possible. But she couldn't find the best words to tell him. She can solve and answer any math problem and science question, but her intangible feelings for him were just… unanswerable for her.

She straightened herself, gathered all her courage to look at him once more. He saw his sweet, angelic face. His tanned skin, emerald eyes and smiling expression. 'Yeah, he's changed so much' she thought to herself.

"Do you remember," he started, staring deeply into her eyes, "when we were in kindergarten?"

She just continued to look at him and nodded her head. Her tension was slowly dissipating.

"Remember when we first met?" he asked with wonder in his face.

She nodded again and said, "You offered your hand but I didn't take it. But you insisted on helping me and carried me on your back."

They both stopped and laughed. 'Times may change but memories stay', she thought.

"Yeah, you were in pain and it hurt me to see you hurt. It was the start," he smiled, "the start of our friendship," he continued.

He turned to look at the sky where stars started twinkling. She looked at him and stared at the stars as well.

"You know what, Masaru-kun?" she said not blushing anymore. He turned to her. She continued to looking at the sky. The sun was nearly set, only a hint of orange left. "You've changed." She smiled at him and added, "yet remain so the same as before."

He smiled at her. "Same to you, Hazuki".

"It's just like before, isn't it?" she said looking now at her hands on her lap.

He turned his head towards her direction. "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled of her statement.

She clasped her hands together and answered, "I mean this. That we're being friends again."

He answered, "Well, I've been meaning to come up to you so many times. But, I just wasn't sure that you'll…" he stopped when she looked at him with tears nearly welling up on her eyes. "Hazuki." he's eyes fell silent and concerned. He took out his handkerchief and offered it to her.

"Thank you, Masaru-kun," she started as she took the offered handkerchief and gently wiped some of the tears that formed on her eyes. "I'm just really glad to be talking to you again."

He smiled to see her sad expression disappearing. "I've been always your friend from the beginning. And you, the best of all of mine, Hazuki." He said the last sentence like a gentle whisper but she still heard it.

She blushed and whispered, "I'm so happy that you're calling me by my first name, Masaru-kun."

He stared at her. Stunned by what she said. 'Yeah, I was calling her by her first name' he thought. He didn't even notice he was doing it so. It was too natural for him.

She looked up to him and smiled ever so sweetly. "I like it better that you're calling me by my first name, Masaru-kun."

He just smiled. "Me too, Hazuki."

He leaned back on the chair, looking at his gold trumpet.

She noticed this and said, "You're so good at playing your trumpet, Masaru-kun. What song were you playing? That was so nice."

"Thanks," he said looking at her. "I've been practicing really hard on my break times. It just evens me out when I play. And that song, ahm…" he hesitated a little.

She noticed his hesitation and quickly replied, "Oh. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to tell you." He held up his trumpet and began playing the song he played a while ago while closing his eyes.

It was a lovely song. She looked up to him and saw how well he handled his treasured trumpet. The air was filled with the song. Even the wind listened to it. She closed her eyes to enjoy it and to remember every note of it. She was going to play the song with her violin. She'll have to. The song was so distinct, so lovely… so full of melody. So much his own.

He let out the final note so beautiful that it etched into Hazuki's mind. A memory she will keep forever with her. Just like the time when she came up to him before when they were in middle school. They played a song together. Though it wasn't their composition, it was like their own. He played his trumpet while she played her violin and the melody matched in perfectly. One of her treasured moments that was.

The song was so familiar to her. It reminded her of something. It was just this morning. Then it struck her.

"That's the song in my dream," she said out softly. He looked at her with interest. 'Oh, no. I said it out loud' she thought. She protested and said, "I mean, it's… it's…" she can't say what it is. She can't lie, surely not to him.

He just smiled. "It's my own composition. My first song. I wrote it." He said proudly as he looked at his trumpet. "I called it 'Memory'," he continued.

"Memory," she repeated. "That was the loveliest song I've heard in my life, Masaru-kun," she added with a smile.

"Hazuki." he smiled back at her.

They just smiled at each other. They forgot that it was they're first time to talk to each other again after 4 years. They continued to talk about their times before. They're times in kindergarten and middle school. They rekindled their memories together like they were just yesterday. They even talked about their classmates in Misora Middle school. They also talked about each other.

"I heard from Doremi that you're into sports club, Masaru-kun." She stated keeping eye contact with him.

He reacted with a bit of shrug and closed eyes with a slight smirk on his face. "Well, yeah. I just thought I'd need some exercise, and Hasebe and Kotake forced me into it" he said.

'Now, that's a familiar expression on his face,' she thought. "That's great but you shouldn't let people push you if you don't want to, you know" she said sincerely.

"Ah… Well, I like being into all kinds of sports anyway. I lack that determination on Middle School so I kinda made up for it in high school." he said opening one eye to look at her.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"So, how about you? I heard you're into all clubs but Sports," he said.

"Uh… well, I'm just enjoying my chances. I can't put Sports club into my schedule anymore coz it conflicts my Student council meetings. Although I really wanted to grab everything that I can be good at"

"That's good sometimes, though" he said closing his eyes again imagining her doing all the academic work and student council responsibilities while her other clubs call out for her to attend in their meetings. 'How does she manage to be in all of them' he thought. "But still, you have too much responsibility in your hands. How do you make time for all of them?" he asked in a concerned tone.

She smiled a little and thought hard. 'Yeah, how do I manage it' she wondrously asked herself. "Uhm… well, I don't really know too. I just love to be in all of them and I magically have time to be in all of the meetings. That's it, I guess," she wasn't so sure of her answer.

He smirked and asked, "Aren't you burdened by responsibilities, Hazuki?"

She tilted her head a little and smiled at him. "No. Not at all, Masaru-kun. I enjoy all my clubs and it keeps me busy. It also makes me feel like I'm doing something for others and for my self. It's fulfilling and I'm getting good at them."

He readjusted his imagination and saw her being looked up by everyone. 'Such prowess and humility in her statement and there was genuine authenticity and generosity in there as well' he thought. 'Hazuki, you're so… great and responsible. And…' he opened his eyes and laid his hands on his lap to look at her. She was looking out on the darkened skies with the stars slowly emerging and twinkling. Her eyes were shining like diamonds with a lovely smile plastered on her milky face. '…beautiful' his thoughts continued. His eyes glowed with such tenderness and admiration. He felt his heart beat in a fast and rhythmic concession reminding him of what to do next. They'd spent the past hour talking about each other again and they're past, getting rid of the silence of their atmosphere.

He had waited for this time. 'It's so much different to be here face-to-face with her than watching her from afar' he thought. Kotake called it 'stalking' but it didn't matter. He wasn't stalking her but watching out for her. His childhood best friend. The only girl who accepted him for who he was. She can bring out his softer side just by looking at him. The only one who could make him feel… so different inside.

He wasn't really sure yet of what these crazy stuff inside him were, but he wanted to find out. He will decipher it. After all, he knew a little of what she feels. He wasn't dumb to not notice it. And he had asked Doremi, or rather, Doremi had told him nearly everything about Hazuki's thought and feelings for him (although Doremi thought she was just giving out hints, she was never really good at giving hints in the first place).

Now, he wanted to let her know of what he feels for her. She was in his mind most of the time. His compositions, most of them, were inspired by her. He made paintings for her. He watched out for her. He finally had the courage to make this day especially for her.

"Hazuki, happy birthday." He said with a smile.

She looked at him a bit surprised still. And blushed. "Arigatou, Masaru-kun."

He stood up. And looked away, stumbling for words on his next step.

Hazuki was puzzled of what he was doing. She just looked at him.

"I have another surprise for you, Hazuki." he said. Then, he turned around and knelt in front of her.

She was so surprised. She gaped a little and blushed crimson red on her cheeks.

He held three petite, beautiful roses out for her. "It's Valentine's Day. I will make it special for you. I want to spend this time with someone so special to me since I've met her. And she is you." He smiled while looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Heat rushed into both of their systems. The wind blew gently and his hair was swaying with it revealing the tenderness and handsomeness of his face.

She watched him carefully. 'This is a dream' she thought. She couldn't believe this was happening, him kneeling down in front of her and asking her to be his valentine, not because it's her birthday but coz it's Heart's day. He didn't have to say it but she understood it, implied in what he said.

He took her hands in his and held them with the roses.

She blushed even more, looking at their hands together with rose stems in between. Her heart beat in a fast, melodic rhythm and felt his pulse on her hands. "She nodded her head and said, "Yes, Masaru-kun. I'd be honored."

The silence of the night wandered around them as they sat side by side on the bench. She looked at the three roses she held in her left hand and smiled at them. 'So pretty,' she thought. She let her right hand fall on her side and rested it on the bench where she felt his hand softly lay on hers. Their hands clasped. Their pulse danced. She smiled at him and they continued to talk about each other with their hands together. Her feelings for him got stronger. Her childhood friend, her best friend and her special someone. The feeling of being so safe with him and so right to be hearing him say her name. This was the perfect gift. The greatest time in her life. Her heart sang merrily for her. She felt the tingle that her feelings for him tug. It was love. 'I have always been… in love with him', she admitted to herself.

He felt so happy with her. Her hand was so soft in his, so light and so smooth. This was a dream come true for both of them. This one night can change them both. She's all that he wants and needs, as a friend and something more. A stir in his heart let him decipher his feelings for her. It wasn't just care or friendship that was there. He knew what it was. It was love. 'No wonder I've been having you in mind all the time. I fell for you' he thought as he looked tenderly at the girl he's so attached with.

She smiled at him as he smiled back and they continued to talk about each other.

Thanks and pls review.


End file.
